


A Moment of Peace: MAG 181

by WonderlandWriter13



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Episode: e181 Ignorance (The Magnus Archives), Fluff and Angst, M/M, Spoilers for The Magnus Archives Season 5, the magnus archives - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderlandWriter13/pseuds/WonderlandWriter13
Summary: Case ########-21.1 Preparation and recuperation. A moment of peace and sunlight away from the apocalypse.
Relationships: JohnxMartin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	A Moment of Peace: MAG 181

The sunlight woke him. It drifted over the fine furniture, spilling through the light curtains that hung in the windows. It’s gentle glow rested on the bed neither of them had bothered to actually climb into, instead having fallen asleep atop the covers nearly the moment they touched it.

Martin was sure neither of them had realized how tired they still were.

The sunlight grew brighter and he squinted at it, hoping to memorize the feeling of it on his face and in his eyes.There was no sunlight beyond this place- at least, nothing like this.

Martin turned, rolling over and away from the quiet soothing light. He expected to find John curled up tightly -as Martin had learned he was apt to do while sleeping- but instead found him lying on his back and gazing blankly at the ceiling.

He waited for a moment thinking John would notice his wakefulness but his gaze didn’t shift. He didn’t blink.

“Good morning.” Martin said.

There was no reaction.  
  
“John?”

He continued to stare blankly, a vagueness on his face that was strange because there was always something- _something_ going on in that head of his that his expressions always did little to hide.

So what was it that was causing such blankness, such nothingness?

“John?” He reached out and shook him gently. 

John blinked abruptly, his stupor broken. “Oh.” He spoke as if just noticing his presence. “Good morning Martin.” He said with a small smile as he glanced back at him.

“Yes I said.” Martin stated with puzzlement. “Didn’t you hear me?”

John blinked and sat up a bit. “Ah, not really…”

“How are you feeling?” Martin asked, suspicious worry creeping into his voice.

John laughed, but not the kind that made one smile. “I feel...empty.”

Martin narrowed his eyes. “Empty how?”

“It’s like…” John shifted and looked back to the ceiling. “Like I’m drifting away, like there’s nothing to…”  
  
“To know?”

He smiled apologetically. “It’s hard to put into words.”

The quiet stillness of the morning fell around them and Martin frowned. “I’m sorry.”

John’s brows lifted with surprise. “What? Why?”

“For yesterday.” Martin explained, sitting up as well. “I kept going on about how nice it is to be somewhere normal- well it’s not _really_ normal, but I was going on about _feeling_ normal while you’re-”

“You have nothing to apologize for.” John said earnestly. “I don’t even know what normal is anymore. I’m much more monster than man now.” He said with bitter humor.

“You’re not a monster.” Martin said too quickly.  
  
“No?”

“Okay...well you’re not evil, I mean not on _purpose_ ...sort of...” Martin rolled his eyes, exasperated. “You’re not entirely who you _were_ but I love who you _are_. And it’s not like I am entirely the same either so really it’s just-” He stopped to stare at his boyfriend with disbelief. “Jonathan Sims are you laughing at me?!”

“Sorry I just-” A few more of his laughs escaped into the air. “Well yeah a bit.” He said with a sheepish grin.

Martin narrowed his eyes. “Well...I’m glad.”  
  
“You are?” He said skeptically.  
  
Martin shrugged. “I like seeing you smile.”

“You too.” John said. “I wish we both had more reasons to.”

“Yeah…”

“Do you...do you really _feel_ normal?” John asked, watching him closely.

Martin shifted, considering the question. “I mean...I guess not _completely_ normal- _nothing_ is normal but this is the closest thing to it.” He gestured to the room around them.  
  
There was a span of silence and a thoughtful look passed over John’s face. “This room sort of reminds me of one of the hotels I stayed at in America.”

Considering the room and it’s fancy adornments Martin was surprised. “You paid to stay in a place as nice as this?”

At this John scoffed. “It wasn’t _my_ money in the end so I went rather out of the way to spend it. More out of spite than anything.”

“Hmm.” Martin looked back at the filtered sunlight. “Too bad Elias-”

“Could we not talk about him?” John asked suddenly. “Sorry, I know I sort of brought him up but-”

“S-sure.” Martin said, having no issue with the request. “Of course.”

“I just want to be here.” John said. “With you. Without having to worry about the world or it’s...things beyond.”  
  
“Alright.” Martin said. “Just you and me.”

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

He woke, this time in John’s arms and with his face pressed into John’s sweater. He sighed contently and began to close his eyes again when someone knocked on the door.

Beneath him John started and Martin lifted his head from his chest and sat up. “Uh…” He fought the confusion sleep brought to him. “Yes?”

Annabelle’s voice drifted through the wooden barrier. “I just finished making shepherds pie if you two would like to take a break from sleeping the fourth day away and eat.”

John groaned irritably and rose unsteadily to his feet. “Go away.” He said to the door.

There was no reply but the sound of retreating footsteps filled the air in response.

He groaned again and squinted at the window. “Christ.” He muttered when he saw the diminishing sunlight.

Martin found his way to his own feet and grabbed his glasses from the side table. “Shepherds pie.” He mused. “Sounds lovely.”

“I’m not eating it.” John hissed.

“Come on John, don’t you think she would have done something by now if she was going to?”

He squinted again as if concentrating very hard. “Yes- no. _I don’t know_.” He sighed. “We can’t trust her.” He finished darkly.

Martin held back an exasperated laugh. “ _Trust her?_ I’m not saying that we invite her along with us. Besides, Saleasa eats her meals from time to time right?”

John glowered.  
  
With a sigh Martin slipped his glasses on. “What if _I_ made you something? I could see if they have what I need to make your favorite sandwich?”

He seemed to soften at that. “I suppose...that would be nice.” John pushed his hair aside. “I haven’t thought about real food since…” He shook himself from the thought. “I’ll help you.”

“Alright.” Martin agreed. “Just be careful with the knives though. No cutting off any fingers.”

“Ha ha.” John said dryly. “I think I’ll manage.”


End file.
